1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid fuel torch assembly and more particularly, a liquid fuel burning torch system including a wick cap and funnel for loading the torch assembly container with liquid fuel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Torches of this type are present in the marketplace and are known, including outdoor tropical luau or garden torches. In conventional torch designs, there is a barrel-shaped container that holds the liquid fuel and has a socket-shaped mounting portion extending downwardly from the bottom wall of the container, and a fling neck situated on the top wall of the container and having a filling opening. Then, a substantially cup-shaped closing member is removably mounted on the filling neck and has a central opening through which a wick extends from the interior to the exterior of the container. When the closing member is removed from the filling neck, an original or replacement wick can be inserted into the central opening of the closing member, so that the closing member functions as a support for the wick. During a filling stage, the liquid fuel is poured into the internal chamber of the container through the filling neck. Then, the closing member is slid over the filling neck while the wick is simultaneously introduced through the opening of the filling neck into the interior of the container. Once this procedure is accomplished and the length of the wick sticking out of the aperture of the closing member is adjusted as desired, the torch is ready to be lit.
The conventional torch also includes a snuffer cap, which is designed to extinguish the flame when the operation of the torch is discontinued. This snuffer cap is so dimensioned that it can be easily slid over the covering member and will then substantially prevent access of atmospheric oxygen to the flame or to the portion of the wick which extends upwardly of the closing member. Thus, the flame will be extinguished, and excessive evaporation of the liquid fuel from the wick is avoided so long as the snuffer cap is present on and around the closing member. The snuffer cap can also have an attachment device for connecting the snuffer cap and the container.
The major problem with conventional torches is the filling procedure and the contact with the wick during the filling process. During the filling process, the wick must be removed and the liquid fuel is then poured into the filling neck. Users would like to avoid contact with the wick because it is messy and filled with the liquid fuel. The present invention provides for a torch assembly that addresses these and other problems.